polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthball
Earthball |image1 = Earthwithmoonyes.png |caption1 = STOP CALLING ME FLAT! Or maybe I am just hearing things.. I am infected with humans after all |type = Terrestrial Planet |semi-major_axis = 1.00000102 AU |eccentricity = 0.0167086 |inclination = 7.155° to the Sun's equator 1.57869°to invariable plane 0.00005° to J2000 ecliptic |orbital_period = 365.256363004 days (1 yr, 0 d, 6 h, 8 m, 9.5 s). |radius = 6 378.1 km |surface_area = 510 072 000 km2 |volume = 1.08321×1012 km3 |mass = 5.97237×1024 kg |mean_density = 5.514 g/cm³ |rotational_period = 23h 56m 4.1s (1 d) |obliquity = 23.4392811° |temperature = 15°C (Average) |surface_pressure = 1 Bar (Sea Level) 1 atm |personality = Itchy, Intelligent, sad, happy, is not flat |friends = Moonball Sunball Theiaball Marsball (Sometimes) Humanity (when at peace) Almost every country (sometimes) Israelcube (sometimes) Venusball (TWINS!) Canadaball |enemies = Marsball (kind of) Plutoball Humanity (when at war, also Flat-Earthers) �� nuclear weapons Frankly tho', he's pretty useless Israelcube (sometimes) global warming Jupiterball (sometimes) Chinaball (control your pollution plox!) ,(I don't want to wander in the universe!} North Koreaball ISISball aliens Trilluminati Wyomingball & North Sumatraball (supervolcanoes that could kill me) Asteroidballs Black Holeball Mayaball Mercuryball |row21 = Life Life |row23 = Currently in 6th big mass extinction. May come quicker because of Planet Nine, 6ball, nuclear threat, Black Holeball, climate change, Wyomingball, or North Sumatraball. I will never forget Voyager 1 and Voyager 2. Wait do I really need a flag? Can we just use UNball's flag? Can into space?: i`m into space |name = Earthball }} is a second-generation planetball and the third planetball from the Sunball. He is a terrestrial planet, and so far the only known planetball to harbor life, especially intelligent life, but we may be wrong. He sometimes wears sunglasses and can speak all languages fluently, unlike the other planetballs. His age is unknown but may be anywhere from six thousand to four billion years. When he is making presentations, he always misspells his name, possibly as a representation of his ego or Humanity's stupidity. Some inhabitants of Earth believe in extra-terrestrials, creatures that were not native to Earth. People once believed the moon had aliens, and then believed Mars had aliens. Now they target exoplanetballs and search them for alien life. He is 12,756 km in diameter (6378km in radius) and of 510,065,600 km² in surface area. There is a popular theory idea in the scientific community going around that Earth will heat up, causing "global warming". This is because of modern countryballs like USAball, Russiaball and Chinaball using products/factories, or nuclear power that make the planet's atmosphere hotter. Ancient Greeceball believed that Earthball was a goddess called "Mother Gaia". Later, the Ancient Romeball adopted this goddess and renamed him "Terra" (name still used in many Neo-Latin languages). As with Terra and Gaia of Hellenismball, Earth was a personified goddess in Germanic Paganismball. The Anglesball worshipped a goddess called "Nerthus", and ancient Nordicballs worshipped a goddess called Jörð, a giantess often given as the mother of Thor. In today’s internet culture, Earth can still be said to be personified as seen on comics made by fans. Earthball's flag was made to be used internationally and to identify Earth as it's own planet, even though other planets cannot into flag. The blue is suppost to represent the water in our planet, and the rings repersent how everything on Earthball is linked. Composition He is a rocky terrestrial planet with a mainly iron-nickel core. He is divided into 4 layers: the crust, mantle, outer core, and inner core. His core contains relatively high amounts of radioactive elements such as thorium, which powers Earthball's core. Surface Features Earthball holds many unusual surface features due to his unique climate. Its most notable surface features are its continents and oceans, which are the result of plate tectonics. Since she has such a thick atmosphere, there is a lack of craters due to erosion. Plate tectonics constantly jostles his continents around, sometimes merging them into 1 single supercontinent. Plate tectonics is also responsible for creating many of Earthball's mountain ranges and underwater trenches. Atmosphere He has a moderately thick atmosphere, composed primarily (78%) of diatomic nitrogen, 28% diatomic oxygen, 1% argon, and some trace elements. Orbit - Rotation His orbit is generally circular with a SMA of about 1 AU. His days are getting longer because of Moonball. Satellites The Moonball is Earthball's only natural sattelite, and is composed mainly of silicates. He is rather large for Earthball's size. Earthball is also known to hold some quasi-satellites. however recently the kordylewski clouds were confirmed to exist. #Moonball How to draw Drawing Earthball is moderately easy # Draw a blue circle # Draw some continents, use a dark green color for the Americas, Europe, East and Southeast Asia, and Oceania. also half of the Africa's land. Tan for the northern part of Africa, Western part of USAball and Center part of Australiaball finally. the white color for Antarcticaball and other tundras # Draw the clouds # perfezionare, you finished Gallery Earthball_humans.png 1D0F10D5-9844-41E4-A95A-32E69FC31129.png 06y918q14m601.png Planetball_read_description_rplanetballan_extension_of_polandball_that_i_bet_ea8011_4869452.png Reddit Medibee Plutos New Face.png A Pluto story.png AMXznCj.png 1E94356B-31DA-4630-8951-A94DC2C80268.jpeg Reddit Spacetime Inspector Sun & Son.png Reddit Fedcom Multiple Personality Disorder.png Reddit MarcLesan Family discussions.png Reddit FlyingBlueWolf Urban Legends.png Run_earth_run_by_ainamartian-dbx9snd.gif JBz4IBV.png I6cK3oP.png WZYlGlb.png Earth can into coma.png Earth new.png|His other version AiaIzM2.png Surface Care Addiction le x le.png The other side of the Moon Szwab.png Red Red Giant Love bluesydinosaur.png Terrian anxiety White Pikmin.png Planetballmap.png 6. Star Types.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png PlanetNine.png TheiaCollision.gif How moonball.png Uranus Comic.png Earth History.png The Same.png Metric System.png As Big As You.png Chain Reactions.jpg earthwassdiefuck.png Rctfpbu.png Qjphm54.png KNzMiS5.png 69geqhaab1w11.png zh:地球球 Category:Planetballs Category:Space Category:Solar System Category:Universeball Category:Milky Way Category:Earthball Category:Blue Green Category:Characters